M-80: Conner's Story
by Dragon2323
Summary: M-80. It began it all. When Conner lost his hand, he was unwittingly sent to Equestria. He did not die. He wants to know how he got there in the first place, and is willing to save a world to learn this reason. Join his adventure through Equestria, and see it from his point of view after some time. May involve shipping, death, and other forms of action. R&R, finished.
1. Original Character Application

Hi there. My name is Dragon2323, though that's obviously my pen name. Right now, I am accepting original characters for "The M-80 Story". I would prefer these characters to be along the lines of ponies, although in some rare cases I may include humans. I will have a application form and a note on the restrictions below. Thanks for coming by!

Name:

Species (Human, Pony, Zebra, etc.):

Type (If Pony):

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Pairing (If Acceptable):

Relationship Type:

Such as in DMR's story, Second Chances, (woo), if you want to be paired with someone's OC, ask them first, or I will have to deny the request. This story is most likely going to need more OC ponies rather than OC people. Now, although, onto the restrictions.

Alicorns:

I will not allow an Alicorn, at ALL, other than the Princesses. Your application will immediately be denied, and therefore I will not have the time to overlook anything of it by the time I see your choice in type.

Forced Romance:

No. Just no.

There may be references to video games scattered. If you mention one video game during a certain type of chapter that comes to mind, I may use something relevant to it that comes up. Also, if you wish to help with the personality of any of the Mane Six or other ponies, I will not deny this help. Mention it in a private message if you are willing, and any pony you might be able to help with, and as a response, I will eventually start asking you for support on this.

The reason that this story is being counted as T, is because it involves dense language and some descriptive locations not set for every K+ audience. Thank you.


	2. Chapter One: Boom Goes The Dynamite

**Hello there! I'm Dragon2323. I'm here to bring up a story, "The M80 Story" after some time of watching Family Guy's episode in which Peter's fingers are blown off. I have absolutely no ownership of any character used in this story, other than any direct original character, or myself. I'd like to give you the warning that this is a Brony In Equestria story, so it might be good if you brace yourself. I guess we're going to have to wait and see. I'm also still accepting Original Characters for a little while!**

It was the Fourth of July, in which he had seemed a little responsible, holding a lighter in his free hand. The thirteen-yearold had dimwittedly fused together around eight M-80 Firecrackers, clenching his grip barely on the lighter. He saw the flame spark, noticing that there was nothing protecting the use of the lighter by a child any longer. He eyes the ten-inch BIC, before looking around towards his friend. "You sure about this, Daylen?" his voice carries on. "It's fine, Conner," he had almost lied.

Conner grips the lighter a little bit less, eying the M-80. He had seen the tip of the fuse, everything held together just barely by a quick wrap of the black string, which seemed much less flammable after a quick coating that Daylen had performed. He looks around, briefly, along the grass, then to the fence, then back to the M-80. "Freedom, America. You earned it," Conner's voice was coarse. He wasn't expecting himself to go through with this. His hand had shooken, but then clicked the lighter on, the light spout of flame contacting the fuse.

It had begun to lick away at the fuse, just swerving along the curves of the black strings, before Daylen was looking on in shock. "You actua-" Daylen had cut himself off, seeing as the fuse was close to the connecting swerve. "DROP AND RUN!" He had called out, although it was too late. The brief, loud bang of both the firework detonation, and the sudden opening of the door had been almost enough to ensure he wasn't going to hear anything for a while.

The pain was sprouting, throughout his hand. He shifted just barely in the restless motion, as Daylen rushes over. "Crap, crap!" He calls out, looking up into the night sky, before starting to rush indoors, to get to the telephone. Daylen's fingers drew over the phone's dial, moving quickly as he punched in the three numbers.

"Please state your emergency." The voice over the phone, strangely feminine but still deep, he had interrupted the tone, breathing heavy. He was almost all alone in the house, looking out the kitchen window, from the wall where the phone was. He's still there. Laying there. "Listen- my friend," he swallows his fear. "I— dared him to link the fuses of a M-80 Firecracker set, and light it. We need an ambulance," he had been cut off by the operator. "Thank you for reporting the emergency. What street was this on?" the operator finishes her sentence. "Four-six-five, Brookfield Avenue, down 218," he had answered.

The feminine voice had spoken up again, after a brief silence, "We're now dispatching an ambulance. They will be there shortly. Stay calm for me, okay? There's another call on the line." She hung up on Daylen, causing him to push the phone back into the slot, rushing out the back door, almost tripping down the steps, if he hadn't gripped the rail with all of his might.

He had continued down, before he hadn't seen Conner. "Wait, what-" Daylen gasped, now unsure whether or not he had been hallucinating with his insomnia. He steps back some, from the site. There was still flattened grass, he had to have been there. "Conner?" He calls out, before deciding to turn back to the house. Not the time. Not at all. He had closed the back door, locking it for his friend's parents, before rushing out the front door, just managing to evade being able to trip over the coffee table.

The door had jammed into the door frame, now slightly broken with the force the 120 pound boy had slammed into it, before rushing down the three-step staircase, evading the Chevrolet Silverado in the front yard. He began to run, back down the road. He had to get to his house. Forget everything that had happened. He continued moving, hearing the sirens, deciding to slow down. He didn't want to go to prison for unlawful use of a firecracker. No. He couldn't believe himself for ditching out, but he knew that he was trying to make the right choice.

He stops moving down the road, turning to see the ambulance had pushed through the open chain-link fence gate, before someone had gotten out, looking around the area. They could see some pushed down grass, but that was almost it. He had fumbled around in his pocket. Conner's test paper. He had looked at the score, and the name. Conner Kristopher. He had his thumb over the last name, breathing heavy as he had overlooked the paper. Celebration was not due any longer. He had gotten a proper A, the last one of the year, but had also given himself away in stupidity. Daylen pushed open the door, first with the screen of the door and then in.

He had to compose himself. There was nothing that he could do at the time, hoping that he could swallow guilt as if it were water, heading into his room without interruption, post-haste, by his parents. There was nothing to hear. Nothing to see, before he had stared blankly up at his ceiling for the next few moments, before his eyes had closed.


	3. Chapter Two: Where Are My Fingers

Conner's hand had gripped tightly at his shirt, before he had been able to feel how wet the shirt was. He hazily looked up, staring for a few moments. He had barely pushed himself up with his left hand, looking down at his right, the hand clenching his shirt, before he realized why he didn't have a proper grip on his shirt at all. Fear had stricken deep into his heart.

He caught himself just barely from a fall, managing not to stumble. He had managed to lift up the shirt, taking it off, deciding to use it as his general aide for this, wrapping his hand in the shirt. The depiction was simple, although blood was still getting all over the shirt. He clenched the shirt close to his stomach, looking around. He didn't recognize any of his surroundings. He crouches a little, trying to put more pressure on his hand. His throat was dry, though he tried to look for one of the pathways nearby, seeing that it outstretched in a cross like formation.

He had begun to run in the most likely direction, following the largest star that he could see, considering that the sky was belonging to the night. The largest star was not always the best idea, but it was going to have to be his best hope. He closes the pressure on his hand, running by tree after tree. He had stopped on the path, stepping back some, at the sight of a shack. This was not expected. He didn't know if anything really existed out here.

One or two tears had slipped down his face at the constant pain, feeling as if he'd strummed a guitar string overwritten with piano wire. He had moved towards the door of the shack, which was embedded in a tree. He knew that it would not hurt to try, raising his left hand, rapping it on the door once or twice. He had stepped back, looking all around himself. Shadow was creeping around, and it was beginning to become more scary than the fact he might be missing, somewhere he didn't know. Conner looks back to the door, before he had stepped back in surprise. There was something coming to the door, from the other side.

He had reacted a little in fear, noticing now that there was at least something that was not going to attempt to eat him, much rather frighten him on the other side of the door. He could hear a tone that he considered to be somewhat like African, but he had almost fell backwards at the surprise. "Of what is it to I owe, of this newcomer's bother, might I ponder?" He had noticed to see that what embodied the voice was a Zebra. "I—I don't know," he had clenched the shirt closer to his stomach, trying hard to relax. His mind and stomach were both turning at the fact he was speaking to a Zebra.

Conner hoped that he was dreaming, but he had heard her carry on. It didn't seem much like a dream, it felt all too realistic, but that was to what he did not hope. He releases a little bit more of the pressure of the shirt on his hand, before the Zebra carried on. "What happened there, to ask I might dare?" Her eyes had gone down towards the shirt, which he had almost protectively held closer to his stomach. "I—it's nothing." He tried to lie.

_- Zecora's POV_

Her mind was moving as if it was a spinning cog. There was more wonder as to what this newcomer was, rather than what had happened to them, though they could not help but worry. She could see that the figure was very protective of this, though did not release her own suspicions and could see that the conversation partner was not taking this too lightly. "If you would like, you may come in, before the cold acts as a pike upon your skin."

She had ushered the child inside, intending to try to get him to tell her what had happened with what was under the shirt. There was enough wonder at the time for her to try to get him in a little faster as the winds were beginning to pick up in the Everfree, she closes the door behind him herself. She could see that the boy was bewildered. She had looked towards the cauldron, but had bitten down on a metal top for it, beginning to walk over to the cauldron with it in her mouth.

She places the top over the cauldron in the case the liquid within would have spoiled. The material now placed upon it as a guard, was actually quite solid, and had two small bumps near the center for her to grip. "Now, young one, has parasprite got your tongue?" Zecora carried on, hoping to get any information out of the boy, who was still silent. She looked around briefly through the window to see if anything was outside, before returning her sight to him. He had finally spoken after a few brief moments, just to say "Uh-m.. no," as he tried to recollect his thoughts.

_- Conner's POV_

He had looked back up towards the Zebra, however, trying to ensure that he had understood this right. "Uh-m.. no," he had spoken, to ensure and let her know that he was not tongue tied. He had little notice to the situation around him, before his ears had perked up a little when he heard her begin to speak. "What is it, beneath the cotton, or might it be rotten?"

He had shook his head for a few seconds, "No, it's not.. rotten," he had spoken. The pain was starting to get to him, but it was starting to numb slightly. He had sat it down on the top of the cauldron, looking at his own arm briefly. It was pale, and it was a slightly scary sight. "Allow me to see this sight, within the light, if you will." Zecora's voice had faded out to get a little past the rhyme, and it seemed to work. He had reached his other hand over the shirt, starting to unravel it.

The sight was none the less a bit terrifying to see. Considering his age, he hadn't seen much of something like that, and it was still going to be absolutely chilling to the bone. He could see that she was going to probably instantly begin working at it to try and help him, but his fear had spiked up a little on what she was going to try to use. He had a trouble with needles, an awkward one, so to speak.

He watched as Zecora had begun using relatively simple medical supplies, but also dipped his hand easily into the cauldron, pulling it back up and moving the top on with her hoof, beginning to continue to work at his hand to try and get it wrapped up now. It was a simple process, though he was a little reluctant at first to cooperate. When he had cooperated, he could see that Zecora had finished wrapping it up, the material thin yet useful, leaving only about barely a centimeter in width around his hand.

He had been able to slip the shirt back on, turning it inside out after yanking off the tag, putting it in the pocket of his pants as he looked back to Zecora with a face of concern. "What was in the cauldron Miss.." his voice had trailed off, trying to think if she had told him her name yet. "Zecora," was her response. It seemed a little tacky, but he could definitely get used to it.

"Is there.. civilization," the word sounded a little bitter on his tongue, but he was able to say it. It hadn't been a useful word in long with his education, and it seemed too simple to say. "Yes, follow the path west, that path is best." Zecora's voice chimed in. "Thank you again," he had warmed up to speaking to Zecora at least, but looked towards the door. He was going to need to put in travels to get there as fast as he could, but Zecora had stopped him. "I need to ask a small favor, if anything to speak, so that my supply is not so weak." Her words had bore into his mind after a few seconds, before he nodded. "It's the least I could do. Maybe I could get a little used to it here."


	4. Author's NoteFAQ: I

Hi. I'm Dragon2323, and currently I want to let some information out there. I'm going to update this story as much as I can, hopefully at least two chapters a day, and hopefully more! I intend to continue this in the mean time whilst I wait for DMR's Second Chances to update. This could be considered simple. I don't know if you have any questions, but I'm gonna go as far as to answer most of them you might have.

_1. Shipping_

There is most likely going to be some good shipping, and it'll be simple to get into it all. I can mention the ponies intended, but not who they might be shipped with, that's more or less intended to be a surprise.

Applebloom,

OC's,

Luna maybe,

Twilight,

and Tavi/Vinyl for some. We'll see where it takes us.

_2. Humans in Equestria: The Number One Flaw_

You heard me right. There is a flaw in almost every Human in Equestria story. Whilst this might be patched up by the use of the fact time has passed, there are Minotaurs in Equestria. This would have to mean that there had to be humans, as to the ability to have the Minotaur be created. Not only that, if there wasn't a human, it would be quite rare on some people's stance to see buildings in Equestria such as houses, unless they were able to replicate that level of shelter.

There are also humans in any form of Equestria, i.e early Ponyland, in which there was usually young children.

_3. Conner_

Conner is based just skiddingly off of myself, despite the fact I do also have albinism, I based that part off of myself, and the name. I prefer to be referred to by my pen name in all cases. I intended on allowing him to actually DIE and be reincarnated in Equestria originally, but this actually takes a much more realistic term. He wouldn't have died from the M-80 Bundle unless he bled out.

If you have any more questions, you can leave them in the reviews or personal message. I'm also accepting Original Characters still, and I'd enjoy to see that people continue working at adding them! The story is going to remain at T, and may go a little higher mattering on how I feel, especially if I go into description on certain non-sexual scenes, because I'm _not _that kind of child. By Chapter Five, I'm also going to go a little on the exploration of another writing style.

Thank you for reading, and thank you, Stardustmez, for sending in your original character! Expect most original characters sent in that I approve to be added in shortly. I'm also going to be willing to accept help on any of the mane six that I might have used incorrectly or not thought of properly. When I finish this story, I will be doing a much higher quality version to attempt to get onto Equestria Daily.


	5. Chapter Three: Carry On My Wayward Son

There was a lot of time to be remembered, a year and a half. He had become great friends with the Zebra whom had taken him in for the time he began to live in Equestria, and he had worked with her to the best of his abiltiies. Conner sighs a little, looking out the window. "I thank you once again," He heard Zecora chime in. "Thank you for not doing this for your own gain." She had rhymed, as she did for a long time.

It had become such a normal occurrence whenever he had spoken to Zecora. He began to remember all he had done, helped Zecora restock, even made a few salves that had helped both of them in the long run. He was always going to view the Zebra as a friend, but even she felt that Conner needed to go find some form of civilization other than what was there for the Everfree. The boy had a small bit of hair cut from his head, to keep it from getting into his eyes around the sides, to prevent a fringe.

Conner had given her a solemn nod, before she had refreshed him on the directions. It was going to be quite a while before he got out of the Everfree, according to Zecora. The best part is that he had grown used to the food that usually came up around Equestria. Zecora was willing to tell him quite a bit, including why he was not such a surprise to her after a short bit of thinking, considering there were mythological creatures in Equestria.

He had exitted her hut with a last goodbye, beginning to head on his path. He had his clothing a little dirtier, and began to head further out, dodging by roots, thorns and thickets, even some patches of nettles on his way to get out of the Everfree. It took some time to get past a bush, but he carried on. He could hear something nearby, tense, but kept moving. The sooner he left, the better, he knew.

He had began to sing to himself to pass the time. "It's all the same.."

"Only the names have changed.." He made a quick right on the upcoming path.

"Every day.." He kept going straight, but made a quicker turn. "it seems, we're wasting away.."

"Another place," he had started to speed up a little more as he recognized the instructions.

"Where the faces are, so cold.." he was starting to take paths within rapid succession.

"I'd drive all night.." His voice became a little calmer as he walks slower.

"To get back hooome," he had prolonged the vowel, looking around his general area.

"I'm a cowboy," his voice chimes once again. "On the steel horse I ride!" His voice was loud, but to himself.

"I'm wanted," he taps his foot slightly as he walks. "dead or alive!"

He had stopped singing after a few moments, seeing a bright light come from a space inbetween trees. He had hoped for it to be the entrance, and therefore also the way for him to get out of the Everfree, reluctantly leaving Zecora behind. He started to head out,moving a leaf with his hand, seeing that the light was cominig into his eyes, seemingly happy about it.

He still had that light bounce in his step, seeing as he had gotten the time to himself to sing a little, before speeding up briefly, starting to see a pegasus in the sky moving a cloud. The sight, after so much time in the Everfree, had seemed a little foreign to him, despite what Zecora had told him over time. As his eyes locked onto the pony at the cloud, he had noticed that they stopped, a cyan blur darting right at him!

He was stricken with surprise, flying backwards with the collision of a hoof to his chest, coughing out loud a few times, looking down to the gauze that had wrapped his right hand, then back up, managing to get some breath in his lungs before he had seen the pony that knocked him over. "Who're you?" They had both asked eachother at the same time. "I'm Conner," he had answered. "You can speak?!" The pegasus seemed a little cautious of this. "Don't worry, and yeah. I can speak.. something wrong with that?" He asks the violet-eyed, winged pony. "No, it's just a surprise to see something you see every day!" Her voice had carried a nice tone to it, probably because she was thinking a little of her own little level of arrogance. He didn't want to say anything about it, nor notice it. "I'm Rainbow Dash, by the way- number one flier in all of Equestria!" Her chest boldly puffed out.

"Nice to see.." he had spoken, finding it a little ironic that she would crash into a random kid on the middle of a stretch of grass. "Then why would you have run into me?" He had asked, noticing that he was still sitting, beginning to push himself up.

"Because! I needed to get your attention!"

"And you think ramming into me hoovesfirst is the best way?"

"Not really! It was just the easiest because I was just flying so fast!"

"If you flew any faster, I'm pretty sure you would have been able to be blamed for killing me.." He lets off a frown. The pegasus emulates the frown when she heard this. "I didn't mean to get you all riled up," she had hoped to clarify. "It's fine," he nodded.

He had pushed himself to his feet, "I need to keep going. I'm sorry," he had spoken to the pegasus, hoping to get this message across before he started running along the pathway again. "Wait, can you point me in the right way to any form of civilization?" He had interrupted himself from running off to ask this. She pointed him in the direction that seemed to be towards the east. "Thank you!" He calls out before starting to run that way, moving his hand as if it were fine- despite the rising pain as the joints twitch.

He had almost had the sense to whine about it, but began to run faster and faster, hoping to reach civilization soon. He was going to have to stop and sleep for now, looking around for anything that might shelter him. Conner's eyes briefly flash a gaze upwards, seeing some dark clouds rolling in, with pegasi acting as the escorts to the clouds.

He had seen smoke coming from somewhere not too far way, beginning to run in that direction, hoping that somebody- or somepony- would be there to give him a little bit of time to sleep without the rain or thunder getting to him. He had seen a cluster of metals nearby, and a few sparks flying. Deciding not to move any further, he calls out. "Hello!?" He couldn't hear anything in response.

"H—hello?" He heard a voice finally respond.

"Hi?" His voice carried through the area, ricocheting off of some of the metal nearby.

"What are you doing?" Conner continued, hoping to know what they were up to as he approaches.

"O—oh, just working." The voice sounded a little off, but he could see the faint glint of glass lenses.

"What are you working on, though?" Conner asks.

"I'm just trying to get parts for one of my machines," he saw the dark-blue, matted mane pegasus shrug.

"That's cool, I guess. I'm Conner," he had broken his own barrier of shyness down.

"My name's Dr. Starek- or just Starek, if you prefer." He had heard the voice again.

"Ehm.. do you have anywhere I could stay? For a little while, that is?" He asks, hoping to get shelter whilst the rain is about to subside, though he knew that was probably just going to be something based on rare luck that he would.


	6. Chapter Four: Civilization

"Thank you for letting me stick around, Starek. I just hope I'll be able to see you in town."

He had begun a conversation with Starek. They had taken two days to get to know eachother whilst the scheduled rain began to subside. There was already some ponies heading along the road now. Conner couldhad seen Fluttershy's cottage from where he was, a little bit of himself wondering if any pony actually lived there. Despite the range, he could see it was a wild-life hotspot.

"Don't mention it. I hope you find what you're looking for. Don't forget, by the way. Find Twilight Sparkle, the lavender unicorn in the library," Starek had gotten used to the company of which Conner provided, but knew it had to end for a little while. He had decided to see Conner off, waving to the young boy as he began his way from Starek's residence.

Conner had cracked his knuckles close-mindedly, forgetting the fact his right hand hadn't had fingers- a cold liquid beginning to boil with the air around it, spreading around the gauze, starting to soak into it quite a bit quickly. He paled a little, before looking down at his hand, seeing the gauze failing with the blood spreading and soaking through.

"Oh no." He was starting to feel woozy, rather light headed to say, before he dropped to his knees, just a little away from Fluttershy's cottage after running a good while to get towards civilization a little further. The attempt to do this was not going to help him by a single bit, the failure to realize his pressure on his hand was going to kill him causing him to grimace a little before his face had collided with the soft grass, the boy unconscious.

._. 3 hours later.. _

Fluttershy was looking over him, with a gentle expression on her face. Once she had seen him starting to move a little, she became a bit timid, edging away from him some. He had felt no longer the feeling of grass under him, but more or less rather a fine feeling wool and spring. He had sunk into it a little, trying to push himself up with both hands, letting out a small squeak of pain.

It was starting to shoot upwards through his hand, by where his fingers and almost his hand had been, beginning to see that there was a new layer of gauze added to it to try to handle the blood. He slowly shifted himself onto his left shoulder, coming face to face with a light yellow pegasus. "Hello..?" Conner's voice was drowsy, pained to think.

"H—h—hello?" Fluttershy's voice slowly drowned out as she looked at Conner, pupils shrinking a little in ear, acting just as she usually would seem. "I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you think," Conner speaks up, looking at the timid pegasus with a kind smile. "After all, you helped me. I'm in your debt.." he sighs.

He might just be a child, but he felt that it was best that he stuck to his honor, deciding to give himself the facst that he was in debt to a Pegasus, rather than Zecora this time, watching Fluttershy's confused expression come into view. "W—what? You don't owe me anything..?" She squeaks. "It's just my honor," Conner admits.

"I find it a little hard to walk on away if someone- or somepony- who has done something for me doesn't have anything done for them in return.." He explains. He didn't enjoy the feeling of the fact that he didn't want to do anything other than help those who had helped him come to a failure, edging a little away from the pegasus, the boy still on the bed, trying to give her room to speak.

He didn't want to feel imposing, but he had decided to try to ask a few questions as some racked up in Fluttershy's mind He began to ask. "Where are we, if you know, Miss.." his voice and tone had trailed off quite quickly. "I—I'm Fluttershy.." she had introduced herself with a faint smile on her face. "I'm Conner," he returns the smile when he introduced himself.

The fourteen year old had met the gaze of Fluttershy for a few moments, trying to read her expression but had come up with no results. He shrugged it off mentally. "We're on the outskirts of Ponyville," Fluttershy answers him, in a kind yet more.. casual, to say, tone. She watched him slowly, lookingat he wound every so often. "What happened to you?" Fluttershy carried on. "Well.. me and a friend were celebrating about a year and a half ago.. and I was playing with a firecracker bundle, and.." He didn't feel the best whilst explaining it, wathing Fluttershy's reaction. "You should already know..' He shrugs slightly, starting to sit up on the bed. "O—oh dear," Fluttershy's mouth was agape for a few seconds.

Conner had softly sighed, remembering the event as if it was just a way of two friends trying to have fun wtihout harming eachother, but it hardlty felt like they din't end up harming eachother after some it of time, he knew what it had felt like.

"I—I'm so sorry that had to happen to you," Fluttershy continues, still looking at the wound, trying to think of what they might have been celebrating for, but slowly began to shift away from that. "So," his tone had been brought up slowly. "Ponyville, huh..?" He archs an eyebrow. "I'd guess that's the only civilization that's closest to your cottage, miss Fluttershy?" Conner asked.

Conner was going to try to uphold all respect that he could uphold to Fluttershy, and hopefully many more, considering they were helping him right off of the bat. It might have been Fluttershy's inability to see someone hurt, or just her kind heart at best. He had slowly started to feel sleepy, primarily in the presence of the pegasus, before his face had slowly slumped down into the bed again.

**Stardustmez, that is not the last we're gonna see of Starek, before you start up. Thank you for reading this far ahead, and I'll be sure to keep workiing on the story, as well as I can!**


	7. Chapter Five: Pawn Takes Place

**Hey, everyone. Thanks for reading this far in. Currently, I'm a little stumped on updates as summer comes near it's end, so I might not update as often as I would hope when school rolls back out. Right now, I'm going to be swapping point of view for the story, and thank you, Lankore, for the submission of your OC. **

What had it been.. all but another year. I had been sitting on a shore. From what I remembered, the only ponies that knew of me were Starek, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy was a great help, as well as Rainbow Dash. I feel as if I'm not going to see the last of Starek soon, and hopefully he's not going to be the one to be the jerk on the inside. I tightly hold my legs against myself, looking over the water.

I felt like I was a little older, however. I was only fifteen at this time. I've barely talked to anyone in a while, and I felt like I was going to start talking to myself, or in this case, my own reflection in the calming waves.

I had watched as the light shined on it, but I could see something through it. A light blue shade of colour under the water.

It seemed so calm under the water, I had just watched it. I could see something along the lines a dorsal fin, reminding me quite a bit of a dolphin, and I had taken a few thoughts.

I started looking at the gauze around my hand, trying to keep my mind off of the sealife.

'Guess I'm lucky I changed the gauze the other day..' I thought to myself, before returning my sight to the water, still lost in my overwhelming interest.

I had felt like I could just reach my hand in the water, although I knew that it was never wise to interrupt some form of sea life's habitat, as it could become hostile. I kept my eyes on the water, though, watching the form underneath it. It seemed to swim well and gracefully, though larger than what a fish would seem.

I had watched it, studying it for a few moments, before looking away, towards my hand again. It seemed so hard to realize that the hand was not going to be useful for a good bit of time, silently stretching my hand that was fine, ending up putting it to my chin in contemplation. 'Fifteen's not a bad age to begin a stubble..' I chuckle mentally to myself.

It definitely made me feel older, leaning a little backwards onto my back, hand on my stomach. I had eventually sat back up once again, pulling the hood of my jacket above my head. It felt rather large on me, though I didn't complain. Fluttershy'd said it was for a minotaur to one of her friends, I'd heard from her when I asked what size it was.

I had seen a light blue shape when I sat up properly. It turned out the shape as right in front of me, and apparently soaking wet. I had edged back a little, seemingly timid at the time. I could see they had Fluttershy's mane style, seemingly fashionable in Equestria. My mind was still racking up the thoughts. I could see it was a pony, and more-so to my surprise, it was the shape from inside of the water.

I was a little awestruck to've seen that it was in the water for quite some time, resisting the short-term urge to reach out and touch them, knowing that it was a rather rude thought.

I had kept my hand in the pocket of the hoodie, still staring at them for a few seconds, trying to think of something to say, opening my mouth a little, before choking out a hello.

There wasn't much shock to see as they had noticed I was able to speak, they had moved a little back, somewhat appearing to have Fluttershy's timid feeling, but had spoken up.

"Hi." That was legitimately all I had heard from them within the last few moments. I had understood that they were female from their voice.

I wanted to be polite, 'Play your cards right. They're shy, and might react like Fluttershy did.' It was a simple thought, before I had spoken up. "..My name's Conner," My tone had seemed.. soft. '..The hell..?'

"..Labelle," was what I heard from them again. I spoke up. "It's nice to meet you, Labelle." The name sounded a little familiar, and some inference got me to think a little about one of the movies I used to watch.

"It's nice to meet you too, Conner." She seemed to be losing the shy act, but I had shrugged it off. "I'd take it the other half of your name is Siene?" I asked her, curiosity taking the wheel, my hand coming out of my pocket.

"Yes.. how'd you know?" She asked in surprise. "Well, Labelle,if you don't mind me calling you that, it's just a hunch." By the time I had finished the sentence, she looked towards my hand.

"What happened to you..?" She asks, curious by far. I had looked down subconsciously, "It's just nothing- simply a fleshwound," I joked, in the intention of using a old line.

"Before you ask, I really don't think you should take a look," I spoke up a little hasty before she were to ask anything, such as whether or not she could see it.

"Okay," she had answered. I had already noticed my hasty interaction would be taken as rude, and her little stare had made me feel quite a bit bad.

"If it makes you feel any better, I just don't think anyone- er, anypony," I corrected myself, mimicking the phrase Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash usually had used. I hadn't heard it from Starek that much, "should have to see it. It's.. gruesome." I tried to sum it up to the best of my ability, throwing on a quick smile.

I had still been sitting down by the shore, still looking at her, but I had tried to push myself up, feeling the familiar cool liquid start running from my hand into the gauze, wetting it. "F-" I cut myself off. _Not the time,_ I thought to myself, feeling like I was going to pass out with the rush of blood.

I could see her concerned look, and she had just been sitting there, watching, with tense worry. I had felt like I was going to black out, but was pulling through, managing to roll backwards without getting too close.

I had gotten up to my feet, holding the hand close to myself, against the hoodie. "I think I'm going to need to go into town today.." I murmur to myself. I was a little unlucky, as she heard me. "You haven't gone before?" She seemed suspisciously thinking.

"Not really, no. I've been here for what.. two years?" I admit, looking down at my hand and looking around briefly, able to see a faint trace of a large set of buildings, though it wasn't much to see their rooftops. "It'd be nice to have you to keep me company on the way there," I spoke up, crouching down some.

Knowing her timid nature, I felt a little heartwarmed, knowing that she was probably a little like Fluttershy, or most likely a crap-ton like Fluttershy, stepping away a little, turning towards the town, looking back towards her quite a bit often without moving, though didn't want to linger too long.

"Maybe not right now.." I heard Labelle's voice again. "But why?" I had no general intention on interrupting or intruding on her personal life, crouching down facing her again.

"..It's.. a little.. uhm.. hectic." Labelle made a light shrugging motion with her hooves, and I could understand it. Most of civilization did get a little jumpy at times. "I'll be near, anyhow." I spoke up. I was definitely going to be heading back to the river leading to the lake often.

"Okay." was all I heard before I had started to wave towards her, beginning to move towards Ponyville now, humming a tune to myself. I knew she'd heard it, but wasn't expectant of her beginning to follow, singing in a rather sing-song tune. _..When did she start following me? _I thought to myself.

..Meanwhile..

A Lunar Guard, a bat-mare, stood behind a rather dark shadow, unsure whether or not the figure in the shadow was their assigned protection target.

"Princess Luna?" her voice spoke up, sounding rather tender, moving a little to the side as her armor, darkly coloured as a mixture of a very dark lavender and sanguine, clinked together, wings spreading some, showing they were.. batlike. Simple to say.

The voice that she heard was rather unexpected. "Yes, Lunar Solstice?" The tone had driven a little bit of fear into the batpony's mind.

"Is everything alright?" She wasn't letting her fear get ahead of her. "Yes.. everything is fine.." The tone sounded a lot more.. older than Princess Luna's at the time.

"..I'll be off then.." Lunar Solstice had looked up again, teal eyes gleaming against what light held against the shadow.

"Lunar?" She had spoken up again, head turning a little in the shadow, bright teal irises coming into light. "Yes?" She asked. "Know this.." her tone dragged out.

"The night.. will last.. _forever_!" Lunar Solstice had taken this the time to run. Fast.

**Alright, guys! This is where it begins to get good. I refuse to spoil anything relative to the story, and I'm just going to keep writing where I can. I'm incredibly sorry that I did not update it sooner, I was experimenting with first person and double-spaces, as well as the trimmed down style to drag it out some. Thanks for hanging in, and thank you guys who submitted your original characters, and guess what?**

**Still accepting for a while.**

**P.S: Lankore, if Labelle seemed a little out of character to you, please make it known. Starek, you'll be back here shortly. This is the first non-duet chapter, as in it's the first I upload alone.**


	8. Chapter Six: Species Left Unherd

I had heard her voice fade, the area quieting down. "..So shine no matter where you are tonight.." It kind of sounded.. sweet. I had looked down towards her, knowing I wasn't that much taller than Labelle.

We had been walking for a good while now, starting to come up on the outskirts of Ponyville. She was obviously a little anxious, staying a little closer towards me.

I had pulled the hood a little further over my head in the mean time, tightening it with the small duo of cords hanging down. I'd put them in, and trust me, it was difficult.

I continued to walk with Labelle by my side, looking down towards her every now and then. The heat was becoming unbarable, but I was growing used to it whilst the hoodie was on.

"..Any idea where the treehouse is..?" I asked Labelle. She looked back up towards me, noticing she couldn't see most of my face with how I had the hoodie on. "You look a little.. silly." She giggled.

"..thanks." I chuckled softly. It didn't hurt to laugh a little. I released the cord with my fingers, tugging softly at the bottom of the hood, unraveling it. "But yeah.. do you know where the treehouse is?"

Labelle shook her head softly. "I can help you look," she spoke. At some point I knew I was going to be unable to get over the fact I was in a pony world, despite it being two years since arrival.

I had looked around, gaze a little uncontrolled. I saw a familiar butterscotch colored pegasus, with a pink mane. I raised my hand a little as to wave towards her, when I knew she was looking. I heard the faint, but audible _'eep!' _until she realized who it was. I laughed a little. "Conner, you know her. .?" Labelle looked up towards me as I returned my gaze towards the unicorn.

"Yes, I know her. She's a nice friend. Her name is Fluttershy. She's very timid, just like you.." I had trailed off. I really hope I didn't just offend her. "..She takes care of a lot of the animals around here, I guess. She decided to help me." I had a slight shrug. "She went over and re-wrapped my hand in the mean time." I raised my hand a little to check over it. _I need to re-wrap it sometime.. _I thought to myself to see the scarlet shade it took up.

The shade was much darker than the one on my face that I was trying to cover up having pulled the hood up again. I was a little terrified of how some ponies might react, whether or not some were going to be harsh, some would be nice, or some would be harmless, like Fluttershy.

My footsteps had begun to echo a little when I looked around. It was incredibly quiet. I could see one of the window panes, and behind it, a curtain closed. The last trace I saw of anypony behind that was a magenta coat, but I looked forwards. "I found it!" Labelle calls out.

I began to run over towards her, unsure whether or not she had actually found the building, but I noticed the sign and the size of the treehouse. Standing in awe, I looked towards Labelle. "..Yes, Labelle! This is it," I smiled.

I had looked at the door for just about a few moments. I had not been sure whether or not to knock on it at the time or not, but eventually held my breath, clenched my fist, and used my knuckles to knock on the door.

The sight was not very familiar when I saw who opened the door. A lavender pony. Most importantly, a unicorn, with a hot-pink streak in the center of a dark, dark magenta-purple mane. Deciding to shatter the silence before I looked towards Labelle, I had spoken.

"Hi." The last thing I heard was a short thud within that minute.

Labelle simply stood there and looked at me as if she were wondering for advice. Knowing what I could do, I had crouched by the lavender unicorn, with Labelle behind me, silently placing my fingers over a vein. "Still a pulse. She's just fainted."

I felt a little glad I listened in health class, before Labelle came in. She carefully shut the door with a hoof as to not be rude.

Within a few moments, however, I could see that she woke back up. She was still shocked, and managed to stand up, before almost stumbling backwards into a nearby table. "What..?!"

I had sighed a little, pulling down the hood from my hoodie. My appearance was none the less not so.. startling without the hood on. I could hear them trying to calm down.

"This isn't happening," I could hear her repeat. "Look. Stay calm, please." I spoke up again. At least this time she had not fainted. "My name is Conner. Before you ask any questions, please, let me ask mine." I felt bad to interrupt somepony infront of Labelle.

"First, may I please know your name, miss.." I trailed off, waiting for her answer. "..Twilight Sparkle." It was easy to associate the unicorn mare with the name. "Well, Miss Sparkle, do you have a mythological book around?"

"..Yes." She began to speak up.

"May I please know what section..?" I asked again.

She points her hoof towards the book- which was now floating. Towards me, however. Engulfed in a teal-like aura. I had looked towards Twilight. It wasn't hers, but I was still shocked.

I had looked towards Labelle, and she was levitating it over. "..Thank you, Labelle. I'm kind of surprised I didn't find it first," I chuckled softly.

"..thank you." She had said, dropping the book from the aura on accident. I had made a dive for it, catching it and trying to get myself from falling on the ground with my right hand, luckily I didn't push down on the fingers.

When I couldn't push myself up, I did a roll over my shoulder, landing on my back, with the book in the hold of my left arm.

I used my elbow to push myself up, before looking towards Twilight and Labelle. The latter was looking in awe, and Twilight had silently nodded in thanks that I didn't let the book hit the floor. "Give me a few moments, please," I spoke up, before trailing off. I slowly open the book.

I use my fingers to flip through the pages, with tender care, as if I was wiping tears from a child's cheek. I had stopped on 'M'. At the top of the leftside page, was a Minotaur. I could see some dust. I moved my gauzed-hand over the page carefully, wiping away some of the dust on to the gauze.

A little dumbstruck, I read aloud. "..a minotaur is a cross-form hybrid of a bull and man." None the less, knowing some of the things about that in general had made me blush a dark auburn, looking towards the two girls for a few moments. I slowly closed the book, offering it back to Ms. Sparkle. "Thank you for letting me.." I coughed a little, clearing my throat. "check over that book."

"Why did you need to, if I can ask?" Twilight asked me, and I had just looked away for a few moments, before looking back. "I'm a human. I wanted to make sure I existed.." I chuckle nervously, rubbing the back of my neck with my gauze hand.

"You're a human?!" Twilight's eyes widened suddenly. I answered her question with a nod. Labelle had looked towards me with actually minimal shock, and that had surprised me. Though the question was, why did my blush intensify when I looked towards Labelle..?

**Well, that wraps up this chapter. Sorry updates haven't been so frequent, I'm getting everything ready for school, and this story might die for a little in that time, but I'll always think about it. - Dragon2323.**

_**And yes, a certain little boy might have interest in Labelle. I like shipping. :c**_


	9. Chapter Seven: The Gang's All Here

I had been told there were going to be at least seven ponies in total. It had stemmed around three hours of sitting down in a library. Time had taken it's toll and here I was, playing Go Fish with a drake, a small, purple-green drake in particular. "Hm.. got any fours?" I spoke up.

"Go Fish." Spike spoke up, and I withdrew a card from the deck. Looking at it, I had gotten just what I wanted. A four. "So, how long have you been in Equestria?" Spike's voice rang in my ears as a question, and I looked back up from the card. "Two years."

"Two years?!" It was obvious the small dragon was surprised by this. "Yeah. I've been around that forest far off from the outskirts of town more often.." I explained, including how I had been along the lines of incognito. As far as I knew, Twilight and Labelle were out gathering Twilight's friends.

"How were you alive in the Everfree?" Spike's curiosity was overflowing.

"I was saved by a Zebra, named Zecora." I answered him, looking over my deck again, then the draw-pile.

"How did you find Zecora?" Spike asked, looking over his own deck as well. Despite my height, he was hiding the cards pretty well_- _not to say I was trying to cheat.

"I only found Zecora because I came across her tree-hut when I was wandering the Everfree to try and get out." I was playing Go-Fish one-handedly, clumsily dropping my entire deck, lucky for myself they were all facing the floor.

I scooped them up with my left hand, knowing my right would have been useless. Spike had began to idly stare at my hoodie pocket, wondering why I had been playing one-handed in the first place.

His gaze was none the less a little awkward as I looked back towards Spike. "Yeah, Spike..?" I spoke up questioningly, as to wonder why he would be staring.

"Why are you playing with only one hand?"

"Stuff, Spike."

"What kind of stuff?"

"The kind of stuff that revolves around the thought that my hand was blown off," I shrug it off a little as if it were the mose casual thing in the world, including his reaction.

"How are you so casual about that!?" Spike was immensely freaked out.

"Because, Spike. I've lived like this for the past two years. It's gotten easy to handle." I started to look towards the clock. Around the third or fourth time, I heard the door open.

Twilight was standing there, with Labelle by her side, beginning to funnel in with a group.

Amongst the small crowd of greetings from Labelle, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, I could hear a few remarks and shocked gasps, one of the gasps definitely coming from a pink pony who just jumped about.. 4 feet in the air.

After about four minutes, we had settled down. I got to know them for a few moments, including Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. I had looked to the back of the crowd, and saw Starek.

Pinkie Pie took my place playing cards with Spike, and I walked over towards Starek, crouching down.

"Hey, Starek," I chuckled a little.

"Conner?" Starek spoke up, with a decent shocked tone.

"Did the fact I have a stubble set you off, or is it the thought it's been a while?"

"Both, I guess," the blue-coated engineer spoke up. I shook my head a little.

"Well, I am the only human you've known of for a while." I spoke like a braggart before cooling down.

"Nice way to brag, you think?" Starek shook his head. "You've definitely changed." He cut himself off.

I shrugged a little. "All comes with age, I guess." I pushed my left hand against the floor to push myself up. "So, why'd you tag along with them?" I cross my arms, looking towards Starek for an answer. "Twilight made the remark of a human being here that I overheard. So I decided to tag along."

This brought a quick smile to my face. "Well, looks like the gang's all here, Starek."

"Give me a few moments, I want to see if Spike is handling well." I started to step away, eventually just sitting down infront of the card game. Pinkie was definitely winning.

Within about three more moments, I could see that the party mare was definitely succeeding at beating Spike in Go Fish. I eventually stood back up to think about how this was going.

I had lost myself in my own little murmurs, "Why am I even here?" The thought paced around in my mind. I know that this could've been something about the mishap a few years ago, looking towards my hand.

I eventually let out a short sigh, looking back up. Everything would have seemed so happy knowing why I'd be here in the first place, shaking my head a little, calming my own thoughts when I looked towards Labelle.

_I can definitely say this had gotten awkward.. _the thought ran through my mind as I had eventually started to lean against the wall, a hand to my chin.

Twilight had begun to step over, passing by Labelle in the process. "Is there something wrong?" Her tone had been around that of determination to figure this out.

"Twilight, you remember how you just had that little conversation with Spike about the Princesses before you left?"

"You heard that?" Twilight had looked at me, with some level of confusion lost in her tone.

"Well, I do have ears.." I chuckle, jokingly by far. I had returned to look towards my right hand, as to pass a little bit of time.

"Well, what are you asking me about it for?"

"You said they're the most powerful here.." I trailed off, hoping that despite her look of confusion she'd pick up, but the intellect-blessed mare had stood and looked at me quizzically.

"I want to go to Canterlot. To know why exactly I'm here." A few heads in the room had turned, being those of Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttersh and Labelle's.

I had passed off the constant gaze, but kept my eye on Twilight. "If you can find any way to try and bring me along on any visit to Canterlot so that I can learn this, I'm in your debt." _Okay, well, there's a good way to go. _

_In fact, why the hell did I just use the honorific of debt? _

_Because you're a idiot._

Maybe.

I took the moment to stop arguing with myself in my mind, before looking around the room, looking back to Twilight. "Any ideas?"

She nodded. This was going to be a long night, and that I knew of. I kept my back pressed against the wall, seeing as the room had become silent.

The group had died down a little, and it had eventually dimmed down to Labelle, Starek, and Spike listening to the conversation I had begun to have with Twilight as she wrote down on a scroll. Spike was by my side as Labelle and Starek had sat and listened.

I let out a faint sigh to let myself catch my breath to continue speaking. Twilight's magic had diminished around the quill, letting the scroll roll up, before she had told Spike to send the message.

I had stood there in awe as the message disappeared in a puff of neon green flame, and Spike had let out a belch not more than two minutes later, another message appearing from the belch of flame.

Twilight had read the message, eyes darting along the page against the skill I had at reading anything. "Well, it looks like we're going to Canterlot." Her tone rung out to break the silence that overwhelmed the room.

"Any specific reason saying why?" I looked from Labelle towards Twilight. It was definitely going to be a possible mess, depending on why we had to go up to Canterlot. I had definitely learned enough from staring at a map and reading books before playing Go Fish with Spike earlier.

"They'll tell us when we get there."

I had almost instantly realized that meant it was probably a bad thing. I noticed that Labelle's gaze had become that of a worrying concern. "Don't worry, Labelle." I spoke up, before I looked to Starek. "You two might not be able to come along, and it's better to take no chance if you can. Twilight, do you mind if the two stay here in the library with Spike?"

" I don't mind at all." Twilight's voice came up, ringing calmly, despite the obvious worry.

I had ended up closing my eyes when I heard this, feeling as if time was definitely speeding up it's pace. I had opened them again, and I was seated with my back against golden metals, Twilight standing and looking around right by me with a sleeping Spike on her back. "First time riding a chariot?" The mare giggled a little.

"Yep.." I spoke, rather groggily. It seemed like a day had passed, looking up towards the rising sun. I gripped the edge of the chariot, beginning to stand, almost falling out, when I stepped on one of my laces, holding on tight to the edge before straightening myself up, and silently sitting back down as I worried for my life.

I fixed the shoelace, tying it skillfully with a dazed look from Twilight. "So it's just us on the way to Canterlot?" I asked, looking around briefly when I stood up. Nobody else was there, just us and Spike.

"Nopony else could come," I heard Twilight speak up, when I turned my head towards her, deciding to follow the bus rule to keep all hands and feet inside the bus at all times.

I shrug it off, shaking my head slightly. "Any idea of what they might want me for in such short notice?" I crossed my arms as they pressed against the material of the edge of the chariot.

"It's possible that you did something wrong." Twilight makes a shrugging motion.

"Is it possible that when I turned up here and never made myself known to more than a small select group for the last two years being wrong?" I looked at her quizzically, drawing my breath for a few seconds.

"Two years?" This definitely surprised her, most likely the second time I had said it being enough to be surprising.

"Spike can explain quite a bit when he wakes up, you know, Twilight. I've told him more than I told anyone about my time here when we were playing Go Fish."

"Alright.." The mare still looked at me with that 'are you crazy' kind of glint in her eyes, before I began to stare forwards. I could see Canterlot coming into view at a much quicker pace, and I was definitely sure it was one of the greatest sights I had seen.

I fell silent, even after Twilight had begun to ask me a few questions. "Sorry if I turn up to ignore you," I spoke up one last time as my mind was cluttered with useless thoughts, continuing to stare forwards.

There was a undiminishing field of silence before I heard the whinnying of the guards in front of the chariot as it landed. We both stepped off, and I managed not to stumble and fall to the ground before I looked towards Twilight.

"You're the one who knows your way around, mind taking the lead?" I asked Twilight, before managing to ensure that I was not going to fall. Twilight began to walk in what seemed as if it were the most random direction possible, but when I looked up, I saw why.

"I wouldn't mind," Twilight had said as I stared up towards the Royal Palace.  
_And all that time in Minecraft once meant something.._


	10. Chapter Eight: The Flames Of Youth

We had continued along the streets. There were many ponies, some looking normal, some looking fancy. They were beginning to stare and I hid my face by tying the knot of my hoodie around my neck and holding the hood up. I looked over towards Twilight as we walked, not too far off from the castle.

"So, Twilight. Any thought on how I should act?"

"Try not to act like you're here for a purpose other than to find out your reason to be here."

"Well, that's how I planned to act. Maybe this will all go down well."

I could hear Twilight laugh a little. It wasn't much of a joke. I felt a little tense, however, with all the focus on me as we walked.

It had taken about thirty minutes to walk up to the front gates of the castle. We had carried on in, knowing the gates were open.

The tense feeling began to intensify as I moved further on. I shook my head slightly, trying to get rid of that sudden feeling. I could see the guards up at the doors to the throneroom. It was massive to see the door, even the hallway.

I had looked towards the four guards, one a dark gray, one bright white, and two of different shades of gray. They were holding spears, but the dark gray one held a sword. One of the mid-gray guards were falling asleep.

"Who are you?" One of them spoke up, raising a spear. It was the white one. One mid-gray one taps the other to wake them up, causing both of them to raise spears, towards me.

I saw a faint starry mist rising up, and I couldn't see their eyes from inside their helmet as the mist eminated from them. "Twilight, get back."

I closed my eyes for a brief few moments to stay calm.

"My name is Conner."

They were definitely shocked to see I could speak, but what I didn't understand was why they had begun to attack. I had nudged Twilight behind me, making her move back quite a bit. "..It's a trap!"

_"Close your eyes, hear the thunder and rain."  
"Fear inside of the torturing pain.."_

They had swung a spear towards me. _I know I'm not a good fighter.. let's hope this works out. _I managed to move to the side, just barely, the spear knocking past my chest. I could see the lavender unicorn was absolutely terrified.

_"For the cries of the world, and the last lives remain."  
_

The spear had almost cut by me. I was really hoping that Twilight would have been able to do something, but she was shuddering. Fearful. I didn't know why, it didn't seem so in character, until I saw her horn was shimmering. _She's charging a spell!_

_ "Chain your heart, swear to die for their gain!"_

I had managed to catch the spear behind the tip on the next strike. I knew I wouldn't be able to fling such a large pony, wearing gilded gold armor, over my shoulder or anything like that which I saw in movies.

_ "Deep inside, slowly fading away."_

I had been incredibly scared, leading up to the point I gripped the spear. I had pulled back quickly, yanking it away from the star-mist covered guard.

"Star Mist! Get your spear back!"

_What a nice coincidence. _I thought to myself about that name, before holding the spear in both hands. I really wish I knew how to fight with a weapon, anyway. I had seen the sword almost collide with Twilight, just then.

_"And the last breath's in vain,"  
"And the fear turns to rage!"__  
_

I didn't know I had it in me. I had blocked the blade with the metallic tip of the spear, holding it with both hands, before swinging it up. Twilight's horn was not going to stop shimmering.

_ "Locked in a world by the evil fallen souls,"  
"Torn apart for your life.."_

_"Insane."_

I had actually begun to speak the words coming through my mind. "Burning in my mind.." The sword had flipped over the stallion, making a loud clang against the wall.

I had turned to face the three, holding the spear. _I don't know how I am doing this. _The thought clashed with what I had begun to speak. "Now to bring my life to hold.."

The spear was moved in a simple movement to repeat a stance I had seen in a film, the metallic tip facing the guards. I had let go of it by flinging it shortly into the air, gripping it and then swinging. I was going to try it again, and when I did, the spear hit the ground.

The guard picked their spear back up, and I felt a chill down my neck, knowing I was going to be killed then and there.

Twilight sent off the spell, a large arcane blast, that hit the white guard stallion, causing them to drop to the ground. They were just simply paralyzed.

I could see the starry mist dissipate from the white stallion who had fallen. _What the hell is this? _

The sword was slung at me by the side, and it hit me in the side. Tears welled in my eyes at the pain, before I had dropped to my knees eventually, with the blade removed from my side.

_"Reach out and die in the flames.."_

My blood was dripping to the floor. It had cut through my hoodie. I had almost collapsed then and there. _Stay strong. Labelle might be waiting for you to go back, Conner. _

I removed the gauze. It was a poor sight to see, but I linked it together quickly, hastily tying it around the wound on my side. Blood was still moving down my hand from fighting previously.

_"See through the lies, and their ever staring eyes."_

I stood up, with a slight stumble, obviously not in the best condition after being slashed along the side with a sword. I had fallen to my knees again with the suffering pain. I knew I couldn't speak.

I stood up once more, though was slightly hunched or crouched, trying to brave myself through the pain. But it definitely hurt. I wasn't going to stay standing for quite much longer, as I looked towards Twilight, I had collapsed.

I had just sat there, watching the entire scene. Twilight was knocked out after some time, and one of them had grabbed my hand with a wing, the other mid-gray doing the same.

_"Now is the time to defend your ground."_

With both hands, despite the ringing pain in my right hand, I tore at their wings, obviously doing some damage because they let out a loud squeal-like groan. I had used their wings just to stand up.

They had tried to throw me down, and I was certain the noise had alerted someone, because there I was, when I had gotten up, I was actually looking down towards a white pony, who wasn't that much close to my chin.

They had a multi coloured, mintgreen, pink, and cerulean mane, maybe even some color I could not make out. And they had definitely been pissed.

I had started to back up, a little stumbly in the same process. I had fallen onto my back with a sharp wince, as I had immediately tried to get up by turning to my side.

_ Maybe I should just die already. _

**And so we come to the question.. is there going to be death? Is a certain white Princess of the Sun going to realize there is a starry mist coming from her guards? And did Twilight die? Is Spike with Pony Joe? We'll never know.. until the next chapter. - Dragon2323**


	11. Chapter Nine: Wouldn't Believe Your Eyes

"Listen-" I tried to speak. I had been cut off, backing up some.

"I will not listen to those who harm my guards, and my pupil!" Celestia's tone had risen significantly. I was definitely a little afraid of this tone. The Royal Canterlot Voice. My eyes had moved from the slightly shorter Princess, towards the downed Guard I had taken down. I had stepped back from Celestia.

The mist was dissipating, but not disappearing.. In fact it was balling up. Into a shadow-like veil.. and then it hit me. So much pressure was suddenly put on my body, and my eyes shut tight. The last thing I saw was the Princess backing away, gasping. The last thing I heard was 'oh buck' from one of the guards.

I opened my eyes, a dark black void overtaking my vision. A voice had come up in my mind.

"Well, it seems some_one_ is here against my will." My mind clicked the instant I heard the voice. Nightmare Moon. I'm not that much of an enthusiast, but I have heard about this before.

"What do you want with me!?" It felt like there was massive pressure on my chest. Like Sleep Paralysis.

"It's simple.. for you to leave. The way you came." The tone carried on.

"I don't even know how I got here!" I was definitely arguing with a spectre.

"There's many things I can do to tell you so. Only if you agree to leave the way you came."

My mind was beginning to pace back and forth. I was floating in a black void, talking to a disembodied voice. Seems like hell it's self to me. I had a little battle in my mind to think of what's right and what is wrong.

"..I'll do it." I had heard almost a childish, giddy laugh from the disembodied voice.

"Well then, you foal. You are here because Equestria needed a hero. A champion to fight me. And you didn't even fill the bill. You were useless. You _are_ useless!"

This pissed me off. Definitely. My simple gaze into the darkness had begun a glare. My tone had risen. Adrenaline began to pump through my veins, signalling I might get out of this soon. I felt a weight being lifted from my chest.

"I am not useless. I will _NEVER _be useless. **You are a useless WHELP.**" I didn't even know why I could bring my own anger up. _I wish I had anger management classes sometimes._

"My, my my.." Nightmare cackled. Unsettling, to say the most of anything I could speak of in that time. "It looks like this human has a bite to him."

"I am getting out of this, one way or another, you cackling demonic _bitch._" By this time, I knew I was flinging swears. The movement of weight on my chest being lifted was constantly growing, until I saw a flash of white, coughing some in the process of it.

I could see Princess Celestia standing over me. The starry mist was gone. I was just staring up at the alicorn. Nervous, and the situation grew awkward. "..Hello." I spoke with a sigh. Twilight had stepped over, standing on my other side.

"My pupil had described the previous events, and I extend my greatest apologies." Princess Celestia had spoken, whilst Twilight reached a hoof a little upwards, and helped me get up.

Twilight had seen the height difference, now actually acknowledging it for the first time. If I had a ruler, I'd probably measure Twilight to be about _3'3", _and Princess Celestia to be around exactly _5'0". _

"It's okay, really. But did you notice that little mist emitting from your guards?" I settled on the question, knowing it would lead up to the thoughts.

Twilight and Celestia had both seen I was a little tense, looking at me with dual gazes questioningly. I blinked for a few seconds, growing worried that I would have to tell them what I saw.

"What happened?" Twilight asked me, looking up towards me again, whilst Celestia had looked away politely in this matter.

"Well.." I bit my lip slightly, rubbing the back of my neck with a bit of gauze contacting the skin. "You remember the starry mist?" My mind was beginning to race a little.

"Yes, I remember that.." Twilight nods. "It was emitting from the guards. ." She repeated this information.

"It hit me. Went _inside_ of me. It looked like a dark black void from then on. I don't know why this had to happen. But let me tell you this, Princess." I had avoided looking at Twilight. "It's Nightmare Moon. I know why I'm here now."

"Equestria needs a champion." I had cut Celestia off. "And I'm here." I had finished.

"You took all that pain. You took the weight of your own foolish actions against consequences." Princess Celestia had begun to speak. "You know nothing of fighting. You're still a child. Even if you were prepared to fight, you would need countless levels of training. I can't allow this!"

"Training, no. I have one idea." It clicked in my mind legitimately seconds after Celestia spoke. "And what would that be?" Celestia gazed at me. "Twilight, to speak of this, I need a little bit of privacy." I turned towards the lavender mare, crouching down some.

She nodded, before trotting away, probably to the royal library. I could still see that she was about to say something in protest, before I looked up to Celestia.

I stood back up, though hunched down a little. "Mind if we walk and talk, first?" I arched a brow as I questioned, before turning on my heels, beginning to walk opposite from where Twilight started to go.

Celestia walked by my side, and I spoke up. "I don't know what I'm feeling right now. Knowledge. Out of character.."

"It might have been the mist, it might have just been me getting knocked upside the head plenty enough times."

"I am willing to fight for Equestria. You have no reason to deny me. I know there has not been killing in such a happy place before."

"I am sorry. I really am. I might have to do that. I might have to harm just to defend this lovely place. I feel like I'm only twenty years old on the inside. Five years older than I really am. I've put up with enough crap in my life to tell me I don't deserve to live. I have put by all this willpower for one thing, and this might be it. A destiny. Something to fight for." I shook my head a little as I walked.

"You're a honest.. person." Celestia obviously searched through her mind for the terminology. "I don't feel like I am sometimes." I answered her.

"You're staying honest at the moment, aren't you?" She smiled.

"I am. Definitely. I wouldn't lie to royalty, or anyone who has a higher social status until they piss me off."

"You know, Celestia. I might just be becoming much more serious."

"Might." I emphasized, laughing softly as we walked.

I had a goal. I had _one _try at it though.

"But what about your plan?" Celestia cocked her head towards me.

"Is there anything in this world with a great bout of magical ability?" I asked. This was going to be a painful ride.

Her eyes widened at a thought. I turned my head towards her. I couldn't read minds, let me tell you this. Nothing clicked in my mind right then.

"The Master of Chaos. Discord."

"Seems like a fitting name." I buried my hands in my pants pockets.

"It is." Celestia nodded a little.

"Is it possible for something with that much magical ability to segment their power and give it to a pony, or in our case, person?"

"You don't mean-"

"Yes, Celestia. I will stand a chance as Equestria's champion with_ chaos _magic."

"You're a fool," she smiled.

"A young fool with nothing to live for, maybe."

_That could all change. I never really thought of how it could. _The thought paced in my mind.

"You have something to live for. Family?" Celestia spoke towards me.

I stopped moving, motioning for her to stop. The thought burst through my mind like a bubble. It began to hurt to think of that.

"No."

"What do you mean?" She asked me, as I pressed my back against the nearest wall.

"My mother died when I was ten, my dad's funny yet still a constant prick to me, and my stepmother won't even acknowledge that I'm her stepson."

"I'm sorry for that. I had no idea." The embodiment of the Sun sighs.

"Not many in the world do. I don't want to talk about some of that stuff."

"But hey.. is it.." I trailed off. She looked at me questioningly.

"Is it _wrong _for two sentient beings to have feelings for each other?" I asked Celestia, deciding to change the topic for a little bit.

"Wrong, no. A little strange, yes.. but that's my neice, Mi Amore Cadenza's field.."

"Well. I might have somepony to talk to about this then.." I cut myself off. Okay, there I was. Acting all serious. A few thoughts about Labelle hit my mind, and then I was offset. I didn't know quite that much if I was going to be the one willing to die here if Labelle liked me. I knew we were friends, but could we just be something more?

_You know, my thoughts are getting much more in depth. _

_It kind of should stop soon. _

I could feel a little drowsy, before I had seen a bat-pony quickly galloping by, yelling something. The words clicked in my mind. She had yelled 'I gotta find Psych!'

Whoever the hell that is.

"I need a little bit of time to think, if you don't mind leaving me for now, Princess. Any way I can contact or find Discord?"

"Fluttershy's cottage, out in Ponyville.. or maybe the Royal Gardens.. it all matters if you're lucky.." Celestia spoke to me, a new tone in her voice. Sympathy. Concern. I didn't pay much mind to it. I was going to have to talk to a lot to get this understood, and that's where my mind was. She began to head away, back towards the throne room.

_Now, which way to the gardens.._

I figured it out as soon as I wondered it, beginning to walk again.

I closed my eyes, remembering how I thought of Labelle's other half of her name. Seine.

Monsters In Paris. I think I had an idea. I was going to need to talk to Discord first, heading out to the gardens- and there the draconequus was. The misfit body parts immediately were recognizable. Chaotic, even.

"You called?" His tone was decent.

"Talked about you, at least."

"Ooh, a human! A new toy from 'Tia?"

"No. I am Equestria's champion.. but I need help for this. Mind taking some time to listen?"

This resolved after an hour of constant bickering in between a fifteen year old and a few thousand years old draconequus of chaos. I already knew what I was going to have to do, leaning back a little. "Yes, Discord. I'll do that for you."

_Getting a demonic being who was so intent on me being a toy from Celestia a date with her.  
Shit._

I heard him laugh. A lot. "Power would be useless without it being granted the hour before the battle!" He cackles. Jeez, that was kind of terrifying. "Mind teleporting me somewhere?" I asked. I hoped this was going to work.

And then again, I hoped my french could hold up. "Ponyville, if you don't mind." I answered the draconequus's nod. With a snap of his talons, I saw a bright flash, and wished I didn't see that flash. Not blind, not blind.. I realized he knew what I wanted to do. I was right infront of Labelle.

_**Good luck. **_Discord's voice continued in my mind. He really had a bit of care.

"Hey.. Labelle?" I inhaled a little when I got her attention. I crouched down to look into her eyes. "I'd like to take you out on a date, if you don't mind.. but first. I've really thought about this."

I really hope my voice wasn't going to become scratchy. _Watch the tones. _Was I really getting mental advice from a God of Chaos at the time?

Yes.

"She's resplendent, so confident

La Seine, La Seine, La Seine

I realize I'm hypnotized

La Seine, La Seine, La Seine

I hear the moon singing a tune

La Seine, La Seine, La Seine

Is she devine? Is it the wine?

La Seine, La Seine, La Seine..~"

"I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why

That's how we are, the Seine and I

I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why

That's how we are, the Seine and I..~"

"I feel alive when I'm beside

La Seine, La Seine, La Seine

From this angle like an angel

La Seine, La Seine, La Seine

I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why

That's how we are, the Seine and I

I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why

That's how we are, the Seine and I..~"

"Upon the bridge

My heart does beat

Between the waves

We will be saved

The air we breathe

Can you believe?..~"

"Learn to forgive upon the bridge.."

"That's how we are, the Seine and I

That's how we are, the Seine and I

That's how we are, the Seine and I

That's how we are, the Seine and I..~"

_**{The song is "La Seine" from Monsters in Paris.}**_

She gave me a tight hug. A little too tight, but I didn't pay any mind to it. . But what sent my mind on a whirl as my face heated up, was her kissing me on the cheek and saying yes.

I was lucky I didn't want to pass out just then. Felt like the best moment in my life, and I actually had a purpose. Something to die for. Some_pony _to protect. "Next Friday night?" I offered. "You can meet me outside of Twilight's library," she smiled. "It'll be great." I nodded. When she moved away from the tight hug, she had seen my side and eyes widened in worry.

"I'm fine." I reassured her, before looking back up towards Canterlot.

_Thank you. _

_**Don't mention it. **_

I was going to need to get a favor from Princess Luna. And I was going to _walk _to get it. I stood back up. "Alright, Labelle. I need to go for now." I smiled down towards her.

After she nodded, I had began running. I was no runner, no athlete. But I was going to be the savior of the broken.

I had enough adrenaline in my system, but I still only got up to Canterlot Palace after nine hours.

Nine hours of walking and running. I collapsed for about two hours, right around when Luna began to raise the moon. I laughed a little at my misfortune.

Then again, I think I did end up with some power from Discord already. Energy, maybe.

I took my sweet old time to get up to Canterlot Palace, however. I was ready. I needed to get a favor from Luna before it was too late.

It took thirty nine minutes to get towards Luna's room, and I knocked on the door a little, with my arms held behind my back. The door opened, whilst Luna was still on the balcony. This was confusing, however. She was there, and not Nightmare?

This worried me some. "Princess Luna, I presume?" I spoke up.

"Conner." I was shocked.

"How do you know my name?"

"Tia helped me with that one."

"Great to hear.." I sigh some.

"Do you need something?" She asked me.

"Yes, in fact. Please." I stepped over to the balcony, standing by her.

"Princess Luna. Your sister has told you about what I plan to do, hasn't she?" I looked at her.

"Yes, she has."

"I'm risking my life. I want only one. Just one, please, favor from you. I haven't gotten to know you that much, but I really need you to give me this favor. I would like to be reincarnated into the world as your son. A _pegasus. _Not a pegacorn."

"..Alicorn." She corrected me.

"..yes, sorry." I flushed a little in embarrassment.

She turned her head to face me.

"You are willing to fight for Equestria's behalf. You are saving lives, and the Night from being unwanted. You are defending a _world _of many." I could see a tear drop from her eyes.

"I will grant you this one favor." The embodiment of the Moon smiled at me, and I pretty much hugged her. Not too tight, however. "Thank you."

"No, thank you."

"A small add-on to this favor.."

"You said only one." Luna teased.

"I don't want to be reincarnated without a unicorn knowing of it. Her name is Labelle Seine.. please, find some way to get this news to her. I have a date with her on Friday, by the way.."

"I will. Most definitely, my friend. As my own little addition.. I will speed up your aging process. Minorly. You will be fifteen years old after three days."

Great. I had just found some way to come back from the dead, grant myself equal power to an enemy, and in the same day got a mare I liked to go out on a date with me.

This was all going well. I let go of Luna, thanking her again, before heading into the hallway. "You know the battle will have to take place on Thursday, right?" Luna grinned towards my back.

".. Oh fuck."

I had continued out, even after the utterance of this swear, deciding to find Twilight before I just let loose and punch the wall. I eventually found her, warning her of what was to come and my circumstances with the battle.

I took a moment of my time to look into a shard of glass that I found in the hallway. Same stubble.. same blonde hair.. and of course. A contact fell out. My left eye was now green, whilst my right eye was blue. And it was a little harder to see out of my left eye, so I took out the contact in my right eye after some struggle.

Same color.

**Okay. This chapter is _BIG _for what I usually write. Be happy and thank me. And mourn the loss of my fingers. Metaphorically. It hurts to type for right now. And yes, I know Celestia and Luna, even maybe Discord were out of character. I don't care. I just pulled up this in one day, no planning time. Sorry. - Dragon2323.**


	12. Chapter Ten: I Wanna Start A Fight

I heard the voice already, and I felt a little groggy. We had already discussed the need for me to train, and I didn't really enjoy the fact I had to wake up at six in the morning. Over the last two years, my body adjusted way too well to my previous sleeping schedule.

The hoof prodding my side had made me felt a little irritable, and then I had opened my eyes, managing to push myself up some from the cot. I was being trained in the Crystal Empire, and I began to glance towards the bat-pony. "I'm up, Lunar. I'm up, just stop prodding my side. My rib still hurts."

"Hehe, sorry." Lunar chuckles a little at this, obviously still a little saddened. The event that went around the damage of my rib was accidentally falling down the stairs because she startled me. "So, am I just training on form today?" I had to ask, considering I didn't have the best training with a sword.

"Actually, no. You're not training on form, but you're actually going to be facing an opponent to see what you've learned lately, Conner."

"Who's the opponent, then?" I questioned, glancing at the mare as I fixed my shirt some. It was a little dirty, considering being out on a clearing with a sword.

"My superior, Flash Sentry." The words that Lunar spoke bore into my mind, and I remembered a little she told me about Flash.

_She has a crush on him, from what I've gathered. _I wanted to chuckle a little at this. It wasn't the kind of thing anyone would give out at random.

I had looked around the room, not really that much in the space I was in. The Barracks tended to be a little bit of a disappointment from what I had seen of it.

Lunar had trotted out of the room, and I stood up, going over towards the desk near the door. I had sat down for a few seconds to get my bearings.

A few sheets of paper were on the desk, including a few of them being drawn on, depicting some combat moves, such as one I called Sidewinder.

_Alright, so for Sidewinder.. I'd need to bring my fist up towards the chin.. then move towards the side.. as the blade connects with their side, I would have my back turned to them and their horn should poke a little at my neck if I'm correct. _

A dangerous move, considering if I do it too quickly and let my center of gravity off that would be the end of me. I stood up from the desk after I had checked over that, fixing my shoes a little. I remembered falling asleep with my shoes on, so yeah.

I rushed out of the room, beginning my path over towards the training clearing. On my way, I had gathered my sheath and sword, the blade made of regular iron, and the sheath of leather. I would gather something more to my likings whenever I had the Discord magicka.

I hurried out to the field, sighing some as I thought of a few songs in my mind to try and keep my thoughts on the skirmish.

I quickly thought about Narnia, and then the battle music that showed it's self to be a little common. This was going to get me moving.

The difference inbetween Flash and I, was probably going to be the fact that Flash was the armored type, and I was the one without any armor. I was going to rely on parrying blows.

And there he was, the stallion of gilded armor, coming into view. I could see the various Equestrian officer type equipment on him, and I could tell he was probably one of the more greenhornish types. It reminded me of the ROTC back home.

I shrugged some, I didn't need to be thinking of that as I took my place on the clearing. The skirmish was going to be a little while long. I spun the blade idly, setting the sheath on the edge of the clearing, considering I didn't have a belt.

"Hey there, L-T." I called out with a smirk. This was going to get me prepared, probably.

"Never thought I'd have to face a kid." Flash shrugs a little as he steps up, withdrawing his sword with a wing.

"No direct hits, use the flat of the blade for primary strikes." He advised me, before I glanced towards him once more. "Let's get a move on, then."

Within the first three moments, I had dodged a few attacks and only parried four.

I brought my blade up, smacking it along the side of his head. I jumped back a little, trying to avoid being hit.

Flash's blade abruptly swung down at me, and I raised my own to block it, parrying it and even setting his aside on the ground.

I placed the flat of the blade against his throat. "Checkmate."

"For once," he comments with a smirk.

"Yeah, okay." I chuckled a little, shrugging in disappointment.

He lifted his blade, and abruptly it clanged against mine- sending it out of my grasp. I landed on my back at the sudden noise, rolling over onto my feet. That hurt like hell to listen to.

"Hehe. Now, we're even, kid." The greenhorn exterior definitely lied to me, and I shrugged it off in a brief lapse of pain.

"I got an idea." I spoke up, grinning at the thought of this. _Even when I'm serious, I'm a dumbass. _I thought to myself briefly.

"What is it?" Flash saw the grin and glanced at me questioningly.

"Get a group of guards down here, say I'm a criminal or something. We'll see if I can last long."

"You'll get killed."

"I'll find a way around that, hopefully." I wasn't thinking this out, definitely not.

Flash sighed, shrugging some. I heard his armor clink together as he did so. His wings ruffled some as he flew off, probably to gather and report the situation to some of the guards.

I was going to be acting entirely on instinct- and on foolish instinct at that. Nobody in their right mind would be the ones to cause a fight with something such as a guard, unless you felt you could take them on.

Then again, I remembered how life had sucked, but then Labelle crossed my mind. Too late to go back on this. I tightly held the blade, grabbing the sheath to use as if it were my shield.

A group of Crystal guards were approaching rather quickly, despite the clunkier looking armor than a Solar or Night Guard.

I spun the blade idly, turning to face the guard group. I was going to avoid killing them. I can't have blood on my hands- hell no. I'm just a child. With a plan.

I prepared myself, as I could see one or two drawing their blades. An archer stayed back, and I saw them draw their arrow— but the fumble was useless as it came baring down. It missed me by a few feet, and the archer began to advance for melee.

"I guess I just lost my buddy, I don't know where he went."

"So I guess I'm gonna drink my money, not gonna pay his rent.." _Nope. _

"I got a brand new attitude, and I'm gonna wear it tonight."

"I wanna get in trouble.. I wanna start a fight." I smirked as soon as they were in close range, yet I was unexpectant.

I had managed to parry a few of the strikes. They were really thinking I was about to resist arrest just because I had a weapon out.

A few seconds had passed during that skirmish with the guards, and I found myself on my knees. My eyes lolled down in shock.

"..well, isn't that a sign that I fucking hate my life." I glanced at the bloodied blade that was in my stomach.

"Bye." I fell forwards- and the blade ran straight through me. Even up to the hilt. The pain was unbearable, and I was already out of breath. I wanted to wail.

_Another one bites the dust. _

_-I'm definitely going to hell because of that. _


	13. Chapter Eleven: Running Through Hell

My mind was blank. I was just stabbed through the stomach, my eyes lolling down to replicate the shock.

"I'm going to be going through much more than just _hell_ for this when I come back." I chuckle softly to myself, as I come down on the blade.

I then saw nothing. It felt like I was hovering away in a void, then it all came up through my mind, as I began to become used to the situation around me.

One song came to mind as I felt ground underneath my feet. I blinked for a few seconds, before smiling softly. "-Oh hey, I can hear my voice here.." I mumble.

It felt like a void, but I could see definite shades of red on the ground, like clay or other forms of rock.

_ "If you're goin' through hell, just keep on on going,"_

I had a slightly weaker pace in my step, before I looked around myself. I wondered if this was going to happen now or some other time.

_"Don't slow down, if you're scared don't show it,"_

My tone was a little sing-song as I looked around myself. I was hoping my voice wouldn't crack- Labelle'd probably kill me either way.

_ "You might get out, before the Devil even knows you're there."_

_ "__I've been deep down in that darkness."_

_"I've been down to my last match."_

"Felt a hundred different demons breathin' fire down my back."

I couldn't even tell why I was singing something from Rodney Atkins- probably just the sincerity of the song to my current situation that I found myself in.

_"And I knew that if I stumbled I'd fall right into the trap,"  
_

_ "That they were layin',"_

To think of those words, made me a little afraid of abruptly stumbling around. I didn't want to bring myself down after all of this, the song still held some meaning to me after all.

_You know, Labelle's still out there, _I thought to myself, as if I was trying to clarify myself that I was going to be safe throughout all of this.

_So stop worrying about your death, you'll be fine. _I sighed a little, feeling pressure on my chest again.

_"But the good news, is that there are angels everywhere out on the street,"_

_ "Holding out a hoof to pull you back up on your feet."_

_ "The ones that you've been draggin' for so long,"_

_ "You're on your knees, might as well be prayin',"_

_ "Guess what I'm sayin'."_

"Then again.. Tartaurus hath no fury like a Mare's scorn."  
The words froze in my mind. Oh crap. I was not going to hear the end of this, now that I had realized I was being reincarnated and was probably going to get the short end of the stick by the fourth day of my new life.

"Sonnova-"

**One bright flash of light, and an unsuspecting ambush of life later..**

I found myself glancing at the mirror. _I don't see why I'm only three right on the spot. Acceleration, probably. Oh well- I can't speak. We'll see that trial settled when I'm fifteen again, and what-not. _

_Though if Labelle sees me like this she is probably going to beat the hell out of me._

_Oh well, kind of worth it. I learned that hell was a dark void, got stabbed in the stomach to try and regulate my tolerance of pain, and I'm apparently a Pega-_

Small bat-like wings unfolded from my sides at the thought of this, still glancing at the mirror. They were incredibly small- like Scootaloo's wings size, but a little bigger. My mane was a little unkempt, a dark shade of blue, almost black, on the other side of gray.

However, my coat was a mixture of Luna's dark blue and gray, however I didn't know which gray. This made me question it for a few seconds, before shrugging it off mentally.

_This is going to be a while. Let's just hope Labelle doesn't come around. Because once again._

_Tartaurus hath no fury like a Mare's scorn._

_So I'm going to be in for hell in four days, hopefully just four days- I don't want to spend my life thinking about the end of this worry._

I shrugged this off again, wings folding to my sides.

_I'm a heap of __dark colours __and bat-like appendages, and slitted pupils._

_I'm going to basically be some hell-load, aren't I? _I glanced into the mirror again, seeing the shade of my eyes, before shrugging that off.

_Let's just focused on not getting killed again whenever I'm back to my old age. _

_Sounds a little senile when I think about the situation in that manner. Oh well._

I eventually just curled up, still glancing at the mirror. It was like a staring contest, I enjoyed seeing what I looked like, to be honest. New looks, new form- it was all a little foreign in some way or another.

_Running through hell, heaven can wait._

I thought about the term I had just remembered, concerning myself and Labelle's rage.

_Yeah, I'm definitely running through hell- heaven can wait until the battle's over._

I shut my eyes, in the intentions of falling asleep. I had been, a three year-old, left to my own devices for a little while, concerning the thought I wasn't stupid enough to get myself killed by falling off the balcony or doing something concerning my personal health in a harsh risk.

This was going to be some time, and I really didn't want to hear much from the end of it in which I would be dealt with by Labelle. I'd have to become human during the fight, however, concerning how I was training the entire time.

_So, that's what death felt like._

That was the first thing that had come to my mind, after all.

**Yes, it's a small update. I understand that you might be a little picky because of that, I've run out of muse for it -Dragon2323.**


	14. Chapter Twelve: The Final Showdown

It had been three days since those events even transpired. I didn't know that much, but I knew that the battle was beginning. I was fifteen again, and I was happy for that. I had not lost track of where I was. There was no time to think anymore, and I had to act.

Those whom were with me, Labelle, Princess Celestia, Twilight and her friends- I didn't know if they were going to be safe. We had to head to Discord's, and that's where I was leading them, the place I needed to go. I glanced back towards them all.

I could have thought to myself I was leading them to some level of danger. But I knew otherwise- they were allowing themselves to follow me. I was just a kid- Luna turned me back into a human after a while- and I was already going to give my life.

We found our way into the Canterlot Royal Garden- and as if it were just by the fact we were looking for him, we found the draconequus in no time. Twilight looked towards me. The first dialog to be spoken for a while.

"Chaos magic is incredibly powerful, Conner. You need to understand it before you can use it. We only have one hour before we need to start going." Twilight had spoken to me. Labelle was obviously incredibly concerned for me. I didn't know where Starek was, and I wasn't going to ask.

Her concern was shown, as she headed up as soon as I crouched down. Getting turned back into a human- it didn't restore anything from my right hand, and I was a little troubled by this. I sighed some, smiling at Labelle. She hugged me a little.

I feared that it could be the last, which I would never understand. I couldn't be sent down- could I? I've died before—that didn't stick. I just sighed a little, hugging Labelle back. "Goodluck. ." Her tone was full of regret and worry.

"Labelle. I'm going to be fine. Don't worry about me. I've taken a lot of time to think about what I'm doing. I deserve anything that's getting thrown at me. I'm a horrible person when it comes to psychological-based actions, to be honest." My words were true, yet I wish I didn't say them as I stood up. I lost grip on my mind for a few seconds, just gently sighing. This was going to be one hell of a fight, in the end.

I had recently met one stallion—Night Stalker. He was pretty cool at any time. I mentioned I was going to need a battle companion—he asked me whether or not it concerned Twilight and her friends. The thought that it just concerns the whole world that is Equestria kind of settled on his mind. We were going to meet him there, one way or another.

Our group had transpired as I watched the draconequus snake up to me. "Hey, Discord." I crossed my arms, obviously not one of the fearful types when it crossed my mind. I was never going to be played off like that kind of type again. I was staring death in the eyes either way, at the end of the day.

My gaze had floated to a dark red, pulsating orb that he was carrying. "-Good luck, and I hope you talked with 'Tia about that whole.. you know, little-tike." Discord told me, and I just shifted a little uneasily. The term _little-tike_ bore into my mind, and I shrugged it off after a few seconds.

It felt like glass for the first few seconds when he pressed the orb against me, like I couldn't move. I was absorbing power it's self. This was going to be my end, by some point. I ran one hand through my hair, knowing I couldn't speak- before I pushed myself up.

The feeling was like raw adrenaline coursing through my veins. I could see that everyone was gone but Discord. "Good-luck, you demon of chaos." I chuckled a little. This was a drastic effect. Personality.

"You too, little Spawn." That term had eternally frozen in my mind as I began to walk away. This was going

to be one _hell_ of a night. All of this energy was actually starting to make my body hurt a little.

Then again, the sudden movement to the floor had encouraged that thought. I lost my grip on time- reality, even. It all slipped away. I basically passed out, if you wanted to word it like that.

When my eyes opened, I could see Starek and Night Stalker, just barely. Two friends, yet I didn't know where I was. I pushed myself up, just barely, stumbling incredibly before my back once again found the floor. It all looked like some eery, destroyed citadel. A damaged palace. The woodland surroundings outside were enough to keep this thought up.

Starek had ignored Night Stalker's commentary, before he rushed over to my side. "Long time no see, Star." I chuckled nervously. This power was getting to my head already, and it _hurt_.

"You okay?" Starek asked me, ignoring the fact I was clutching my head for a few seconds.

"I'm alright. . Trust me. Mind helping me up?" I had forgotten for a few moments that I used to be sending Starek a bunch of blueprints I drew up. Some of them war-designs, just because I was a _little_ demented in the head.

Yet then again, there was one product of design on the ground by me when he helped me up- he had just set it down. That one game- Dawn of War. I used to enjoy the chainsword units—yet then again, this was where I could just become one. I wasn't going to use armor.

I'm losing my mind already, aren't I.

Yet there was one thing that I focused on as I picked up that product of design. The unpowered motor, that seemed to hinge onto the hilt of the item. A chainsword. I could only grin at Starek. "Not used to war-like designs, Starek?" I asked him with curiosity. "It matters on what it is.." he answered in a mumble.

"Night, you're sitting this out. I know I'm going down—and I want to trust you to take up the fight when I'm

gone. This is what I deserve." I had said this as I began to step forwards. Starek was watching the entrance, knowing Labelle and the others would come here.

Night Stalker was the rebellious type at this point—trying to avoid that command like it was the black plague. I just ignored his attempts as I watched him head over to guard the entrance. We had heard about the Shadowbolts mist from Twilight.

I was still utterly confused on how Luna could be there when Nightmare Moon was in the world, as well, but I didn't want to depend on that thought by now.

I gripped the chainsword tighter. I was watching, just in front of me. As soon as I heard hoofsteps behind me, the sudden mist grew as if it were about to burst like a bubble. Nightmare Moon was definitely tall, standing a little over Princess Celestia's height.

"**YOU! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!**" Nightmare was obviously set off by my appearance. I was just a kid- standing there in a hoodie, jeans, sneakers, and holding a sword that had been relevant to a chainsaw.

"I thought I'd crash the party first." I wasn't going to try and be witty, I was just preparing for the endless torment that was going to come up in this fight.

I knew Twilight and the others were watching at this point.

"**You want a fight, don't you.**" Nightmare spoke up once more- cackling, even.

"Hit me with your best shot—fire away," I wasn't even adding to the sing-song tone. I was signing a request for a casket by now.

Then the first strike erupted. I was holding my hand in front of me, trying to control the chaos magic that was overtaking my form, as if it were trying to protect me.

The strike didn't even hit me. Nightmare's eyes stared in absolute reckoning fear as I sent back towards her a spell only known as _Starbolt_, basically a star-based version of fireball.

"**..Discord gave you his power, didn't he.**"

"I'm a demi-god of Chaos right now, and I'm not invincible." I chuckled.

"Besides. I'm going to die here either way. Do you think I wouldn't give myself the chance to use his powers for good? I'm a being who has only known fear. I have only known war. This is giving me a chance to prove myself."

"**You're an idiot on the inside, aren't you.**"

"There is nothing more than a hollow shell around the inside, Nightmare. I really don't give a shit."

"_As they search for blood._"

She was beginning to depend on her strikes. Nightmare obviously wasn't too keen on fighting a child, but I was starting to lose my grip on the magic. It was hard to control—I never trained with it. More of the Starbolt spell had been slung for me.

"_All lies descend on one._"

I landed on my back, the mist eminating from my chest. My body felt only pain at this point- and I pushed myself up, struggling to stand properly with the sword in my grasp.

"_Because. This is my last resort._"

I was going to have to end this as fast as possible. I gripped the chainsword even tighter. So, this was the average thought of what I was going to die doing. I always thought my death would revolve around me getting mugged by some old homeless gentleman on the street.

I just chuckled. My thoughts _were_ problematic, after all.

"_Suffocation. No breathing._"

Those words seemed to match the current attack I wasn't able to defend against- I was risen into the air. I could hear Labelle. It was hurting to breathe—she was going all out against a child.

Then I felt the floor underneath me. I was just let go.

"_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding._"

The chaos magic was eminating from my form already—why not toy with it a little, I would think to myself. I was controlling it already by this point. I steadied myself.

Then, it happened. As soon as I spoke, the effects were certain.

"**FUS- RO DAH!**"

I knew many gamers back on Earth- how would I have missed it, by the way- would have_ died_ for a chance to do that.

Then again, I was going to pay the total price at the end of this. I gripped the chainsword tighter, trying to think of another attack. I felt the sudden pressure of hooves against my chest, and then I landed on my stomach. _Son of a bitch. _I thought to myself, using the blade to help me push myself up.

I knew they were looking on in confusion, and I was just fulfilling what I always wanted to do. Then again, the pain was still swimming in my chest- she broke one of my bones, most likely. I was weak compared to a pony—it was the truth in any situation.

They were built for the struggles of life in a wilderness.

_** "In a lifetime of decay."**_

I was just charging up attacks and setting them on the table by now, setting off a few flurries of the same Starbolt she was using against me—fight fire with fire—and I just chuckled some.

_**"Sudden cry for yesterday."**_

I felt all of those just suddenly strike back at me. I forgot she could control them herself with her magic—and god dammit that shit hurts. The floor was comfortable, still, yet I couldn't keep up that passionate affair any longer as I shoved myself to my feet. I wasn't going to use healing magic, at a risk of hurting myself even more with the pain of growing skin whilst I was awake. I was already bleeding.

_** "When the world will see the end of eternity."**_

Nightmare was sending more Starbolts at me in flurries, and the pain was excruciating with each one of them that would connect. I had no ability to defend myself that well. One of them hit me across the face—spinning me around. I could see Labelle. She was crying, yes.

I could see Twilight, on-looking in fear. I could see Rarity's eyes open agape at the scene. I could see Rainbow Dash, the most encouraged Pegasus' will broken. Applejack was prepared to charge—held back only by Fluttershy, who Applejack was trying to comfort with Labelle.

I was going to get the HELL back up. I was going to fight for this. Pain was already coursing through my body like the hammers of rage. I pushed myself back up, using my chaos magic to change the chainsword into something more dependable of what I was going to do. A runeblade.

"Army of the dead."

_**"Sacrifice before the dawn."**_

Sure, the summoned creatures of the spell were absolutely-braindead and terrifying, but they were all ghouls either way—lunging at Nightmare Moon.

I was channeling the spell constantly with the power of the runics from the runeblade. It wasn't going to let up- yet she slew them all as if they were nothing.

"Looks like I need to think about something else." I chuckled a little in the process.

_** "Of a child soon to be born." **_

_**"Before the night." **_

"**You think?**"

I did what I was not going to think about at that point, turning the blade over in my grasp- stabbing it with all my force—into the ground. I looked up towards Nightmare Moon.

"The damned stand ready to serve."

"But those who defile will always stand ready to fight."

This was _all going to my head_! I was a terrifying individual right now—and I knew it.

"Abomination."

_**"Too many tears we cried."**_

As soon as I said these words- the patchwork rose from all of those that had fallen from the Army of the Dead. Twilight was shielding all of her friends—even Night Stalker and Starek from watching this now with a spell.

I cackled a little, leaning some on the blade.

"Stitches, buddy. Long time no see—have fun in Duskwood?"

"_S_er_VE._" His tone was of many different pitches- yet then again there was a sudden explosion of flesh. Should have thought that one through.

I was using a shield of magic as if it were an umbrella to block the barrage from myself and my friends, watching Nightmare Moon with a smirk.

I just raised my fist.

"Fork Lightning." It was like a furious battle of ping-pong from what was to come next- it dove in between both of us. She didn't have time to continue gathering her strength into a strike- it was set off.

Pain ripped through my body, and I found myself pretty much hugging the floor at this point. I struggled to breathe—there was a rather.. ehe. Large, hole in my chest. Twilight's spell had failed to uphold it's self.

The Fork Lightning was gathering in Nightmare—I could not have kept it going without the sudden release.

I just shut my eyes.

_**"**__**Would it be wrong, would it be right, If I took my life tonight? Chances are that I might. Mutilation out of sight, and I'm contemplating suicide."**_

_**"'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody would tell me I'm fine. Losing my sight, losing my mind, wish somebody would tell me I'm fine."  
**_

_**"I never realized I was spread too thin, 'till it was too late, and I was empty within. Hungry, feeding on chaos, and living in sin."  
**_

_**"It all started when I lost my mother, no love for myself, and no love for another."**_

_**"Searching to find a love up on a higher level, finding nothing but questions and.."**_

_** "Devils."**_

I felt my consciousness starting to slip, and I looked up at Labelle and Starek, who were by my side now. "..Star."  
"Get up!" Starek was trying to spur me on, to try and get me up.

"Don't try.. it's too late anyway.." I grunted a little in pain as he tried to move me to my feet.

"Look.. Starek.." I coughed a little, trying to maintain consciousness.

"What?"

"..keep.. Labelle.. safe."

Night Stalker had headed over at this point, and I let my head drop to the side, just to look towards him. "Night.. I don't know you that much.."

"Just.. give.. that bitch.. _hell_."

It didn't seem within my characteristics to die like this—with a demented smile on my face. But then again, I was already horrible by then. It all played through.

I couldn't move at all by now. Heart rates slow—right? No, that's just death.

**I'm a horrible person right now for writing this how I did, aren't I? I've been using this chapter as a way to siphon out all of the reasons I hate a lot of things in my life—so yeah. Dark themes. The songs, 'Heretic' are by Avenged Sevenfold, 'Last Resort' by Papa Roach, and 'Extreme Power Metal' by Dragonforce. I do not own any of these songs.**

**The references made, were to World of Warcraft's Death-knight class, Warcraft 3's Shaman spell 'Fork Lightning', and a location in World of Warcraft, Warcraft 3's 'Abomination' undead unit, and Skyrim, for the dragonshout known as 'FUS RO DAH'. The Chainsword is based off of Warhammer's 'Dawn of War', and I do not own anything I made the reference to, other than as the game-copies. **

**Some characters were requested, but unused. This is where it all ends—I'm getting a little tired of writing this, to be honest. I might write another one, though. You'll see soon. - Dragon2323.**


End file.
